The role of the promotion and outreach core is to support the technology cores and help secure sustainability for the RTI RCMRC. The core will develop a website that is linked to the NIH Common Fund and to the RTI website. The core will develop material for the center website for dissemination at scientific conferences attended by technology core scientific staff and by the RTI business and development group. This will include development of capability fliers, biosketches, and posters to promote the RTI RCMRC. Various social media avenues will also be explored to reach a wider audience that may have interest in working with the RTI RCMRC. The promotion and outreach core will advertise an internship program and identify, recruit, and interview undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral fellows in collaboration with technology core staff members who will serve as their mentors. This will create a training path for students and scientists interested in learning metabolomics techniques and applying those methods to address important biological problems. The core will work with technology core leaders and our external consultants to develop web-based learning tools that promote metabolomics and specifically promote interactions with the RTI RCMRC. The promotion and outreach core will be responsible for advertising the pilot and feasibility program and also organizing the application review process by the management team in a timely manner. The pilot and feasibility studies will be used to grow the market for the RTI RCMRC by establishing new and committed collaborative relationships with researchers who understand the value of using metabolomics in their fields of study.